Alone
by Lackluster Brilliance
Summary: One shot loosely based off of TDCC 'what you know' Chloe's heart flutters when she's around Beca, her breath catches, and she can't seem to talk right. And she's pretty sure she knows why... Minor foul language because you know it's Beca.


**Greetings mortals! So I'm here with a little one shot. This was inspired by a good friend of mine and a song she showed me. if you haven't I highly recommend that you listen to "What you Know" By Two Door Cinema Club.**

**As per usual, I own nothing. Deal with it.**

* * *

_In a few weeks, I will get time_

_To realize it's right before my eyes_

_And I can take it, if it's what I want to do_

_I am leaving, this is starting_

_To feel like it's right before my eyes_

_And I can taste it, it's my sweet beginning_

_And I can tell just what you want_

_You don't want to be alone_

_You don't want to be alone_

_And I can't say it's what you know_

_But you've known it the whole time_

_Yeah, you've known it the whole time_

_Maybe next year I'll have no time_

_To think about the questions to address_

_Am I the one to try to stop the fire?_

_I wouldn't test you_

_I'm not the best you could have attained_

_Why try anything?_

_I will get there, just remember I know_

_And I can tell just what you want_

_You don't want to be alone_

_You don't want to be alone_

_And I can't say it's what you know_

_But you've known it the whole time_

_Yeah, you've known it the whole time_

_And I can tell just what you want_

_You don't want to be alone_

_You don't want to be alone_

_And I can't say it's what you know_

_But you've known it the whole time_

_Yeah, you've known it the whole time_

* * *

Opening her mouth wide and yawning, Chloe stretched out, seemingly completely unfazed with the fact that she was completely sprawled across Beca's lap. Wiggling a little, Chloe giggled when Beca huffed in annoyance. Looking up at the gorgeous (and also adorable) brunette, Chloe flashed one of her famous mega watt smiles.

"Hiaaaaa!" Chloe giggled.

"Hey Beale." Beca sighed, "Comfortable?"

"Oh totes!" Chloe beamed. "You're like super cushiony."

"Lovely." Beca said, arching an eyebrow, "Is that you calling me fat?"

"Psh no!" Chloe laughed, her head in Beca's lap, "And you know that I'm not either. You're like super fit and all so don't even go there. You're just like a comfy person."

"Mhmm…" Beca said, mock glaring at the ginger, "Sure. Okay."

"Psh you can't even right now." Chloe smirked, knowing full well that Beca didn't actually care that Chloe was literally laying in her lap right now.

"Whatever," Beca huffed, vainly trying to at least maintain some shreds of her reputation.

For a second Chloe was tempted to bait Beca further, however she decided against that and instead chose to just enjoy the brunette's company. Despite what many believed, Beca didn't actually mind human contact. On the contrary, she loved it. It was just people she hated. However, Chloe seemed to be the rare exception to Beca's I-hate-everyone rule and though Beca would viciously deny it when asked, Chloe knew that Beca loved it when Chloe was near her.

With that in mind, Chloe closed her eyes and focused on Beca's fingers now idly combing through her hair. Biting her lip, Chloe repressed her urge to squeal at how adorable the brunette really was without even knowing it. Reaching her hand up, Chloe threaded her fingers through Beca's and just enjoyed the moment.

Quiet moments like this with the guarded brunette were rare, and Chloe treasured each and everyone of them. Shifting about a little so that she was looking up at Beca, Chloe smiled softly at how content the young DJ looked right now. With her prized headphones on, and her eyes half closed, Beca looked like she was about to fall asleep. She also was completely unguarded and dare Chloe say it, vulnerable right now.

However, all good thing must end, and Chloe's phone alarm going off shook both girls out of their own daydreams. Cursing to herself, Chloe groaned and reluctantly made a move to get up. Pausing when she felt Beca's hand tighten around hers, Chloe sighed.

"Becs, I gotta get uuuuuuuupppp…." Chloe whined, "I have class tomorrow and I can't stay here forever as much as I'd like to."

"I know…" Beca sighed, an odd note in her voice. Letting go of Chloe's fingers, she flashed one of those crooked half smiles that melted Chloe's heart every time, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Chloe smiled, stretching as she stood up, "Later Becs!"

"Later Chlo," Beca said.

* * *

Walking out of Beca's dorm room, Chloe sighed. Slowly walking back to her dorm room, Chloe cursed to herself. Right then and there when she was leaving, she should have made her move, should have said something. Beca obviously didn't want Chloe to leave, and yet here she was on her way to the other side of campus away from Beca.

"Ugh Come one Beale, get it together," Chloe grumbled to herself.

She knew she had a massive crush on the brunette, she just first of all A, didn't know how to tell Beca that, and B, she was deathly afraid of losing Beca or that Beca would push her away. Oh, and also add in C, that she literally forgot how to speak when she was around the brunette. That made shit a bit more difficult as well.

Expelling a large breath, Chloe idly ran her hair through her unruly ginger mane. Though, she was 98% sure that Beca might possibly like her too, she wasn't completely sure. She knew that Beca loved it when she was near her, and that Beca definitely tolerated her a lot better than anyone else, however, tolerating a person doesn't mean you like them. And with Beca, Chloe wanted to be sure before she did anything.

However, time was running out for her to make a move. The semester would end in a few weeks time, and with the end of the semester, Beca was due to move across the entire country and away from her. Chloe dreaded that day more than anything, because she wasn't sure what the fuck she would do without the snarky, grumpy, adorable brunette she'd fallen in love with.

Pulling up short, Chloe just stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, ignoring the curses from the students behind and around her. She had bigger problems right now, like did she just say, well think that? Did she actually just think-say that she loved Beca?

Knitting her eyebrows together, Chloe thought it over in her head. Did she have a massive toner for the Freshman… well duh. But she was Chloe Beale. At any given time she usually had like 6 different crushes ranging from the barista at the local starbucks, to the boy she sat across from in math. Admittedly ever since she'd really started to get to know Beca that had changed, but hey! Just a coincidence, right?

Chewing on her lower lip a little, CHloe tried to think more about her feelings for the brunette. Did she love spending time with Beca? Of course she did. Beca was like the most interesting person she knew. Could she name all sorts of stupid little thing about Beca no one else knew? Hehehe… yep. Like that time Beca had forgotten to wear pants in 5th grade.

Closing her eyes now, Chloe really tried to pinpoint her feelings for the brunette. Taking away all of her fears and insecurities, Chloe found that the answer was pretty easy. Because honestly? She felt like she was falling when she was with Beca, but had no fear of hitting the ground. When she was around Beca her tongue was tied, but she at least felt like she could convey everything she needed to say with the little gestures like brushing her thumb over Beca's hand or wrapping Beca into a big bear hug whenever Beca got pissed at whatever new bullshit her father or Jesse started. Their silences were comfortable, never awkward, and Chloe's heart did weird little flutters in her chest whenever she was near the brunette or even thought about her. Like now.

"Shit…" Chloe whispered to herself, "I think I love Beca Mitchell…."

"I love Beca Mitchell…" Choe said, this time slightly louder and earning a few odd glances from the students around her.

A large grin made its way on to Chloe's face now.

"I love Beca guys!" Chloe squealed, running up to a random student, "I think I'm in love with Beca Mitchell!"

"Great…" The kid said nervously, "Um. Why don't you go tell her that?"

"Oh my aca-gods." Chloe shrieked, "I NEED TO GO TELL HER!"

Not waiting for a response, Chloe just sped off away from the stunned student she'd professed her love of Beca Mitchell to and sprinted back to Beca;s dorm room as fast as she could.

* * *

Beca sighed and let her head thud against her headboard, the sound echoing a bit in the empty room. Pulling her knees up to her chest, Beca just sat there, curled up in a little ball, definitely not thinking about Chloe.

Hell no was she thinking about the fiery red head that she was slowly but surely developing a massive freaking crush on. She most certainly wasn't thinking about the way her heart fluttered every time she saw her or the way that her entire world lit up every time Chloe smiled. Fuck no. Like seriously. She was Beca Mitchell, Badass Extraordinaire.

That meant that she didn't give a shit about silly little things like other people. She didn't need anything other than her laptop, her music, and herself. She liked being alone. Totally. She loved being alone. Solitude and shit. She was a lone wolf and liked it that way.

Therefore she didn't miss Chloe, and she definitely wasn't hyper aware of how cold she was right now and how badly she wished she had someone here to just cuddle with. Definitely not thinking or noticing that. Fuck no.

"Eurghhhh…" Beca groaned, resting her head on her arms now.

Fuck that shit, who was she kidding? Of course she was thinking about Choe right now. She almost always was anymore, and that alone bullshit? Ha. Fuck that. Might as well admit that she loved cuddles and that she wanted Chloe over here right now. Fucking screw her badass reputation. Chloe was better.

Chloe was like her kryptonite, making her let her guard down without even realizing it. Chloe just had a way about her that let her worm her way into Beca's heart. Time with Chloe was precious, and Beca genuinely enjoyed every second with the red head, no matter what they were doing, be it go out, or practice choreo for the aca-Nazi, or even just sitting in her dorm room and talking.

Actually, if she was being perfectly honest, Beca loved just talking to Chloe. Chloe was just so genuine and she really listened to you, no matter what the subject was. Beca often times found herself sharing childhood anecdotes, personal dreams, and occasionally even confessing secrets she'd never told anyone before. With Chloe, it was all just easy, almost as though she'd known her entire life.

Lifting her head up, Beca stared blankly at the pale wall in front of her. What was she suppose to do with these strange feeling she had right now? While she might not be the most emotionally stunted person in the world, she definitely was a close second for that title. Grinding her teeth together, Beca huffed in frustration. What the fuck DID she even feel towards Chloe?

"God dammit mother fucking bitches fuck this god forsaken shit," Beca grumbled, "Fuck it all, lets just fucking do this!"

Getting up, Beca walked to her door to find Chloe for whatever the hell she was trying to figure out when with a slam, her door was quite literally thrown open, and a very energetic redhead bounded through and just wrapped Beca in a suffocating hug.

"Aaaaahhh!" Beca squealed, flailing, "What the fuck holy shit!Oh wait, its you! Hey Chloe!"

"Beca!" Chloe exclaimed, "I need to talk to you because I realized something and I need you to not freak out but I need to tell you and this is important and you need to be cool no matter what! Wait Beca?"

"Can't… Breathe!" Beca wheezed, her face slightly red.

"Oh, right, sorry!" Chloe said, letting Beca go. "No, i need to talk to you and all, and please don't freak out, but this is important, okay?

"Alright…" Beca said slowly, sitting back down on her bed, "I was actually gonna go to talk to you!"

"Oh…" Chloe said nervously, "Erm, would you like to go first then?"

"Nah bruh," Beca said nonchalantly, through her hands shook slightly, "You go, its cool."

"Alright…." Chloe said softly, "Alright."

Taking a deep breath, Chloe took one of Beca's shaking hands in her own and nervously met the steel blue eyes she absolutely adored. Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Chloe started.

"So, I think I've figured it out, and you can correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think I am," Chloe said, her speech rushed and fast, "I think I know what you want, and I think that is that you don't want to be alone. Its kinda funny really. You've been here the entire time, but I'm only just noticing it now really, like the way my heart beats funny around you, or the way I feel absolutely energized, but totally calm at the same time when I'm near you. And I think we both have known this the entire time. I think YOU knew too, but you just didn't know what it was. I dunno. Maybe I'm wrong. But I think I'm right. And the one thing I know that I'm not wrong about is that I'm falling in love with you Beca, and I'm pretty sure that I AM in love with you right now."

Face flushed, Chloe finished, slightly out of breath, and very much afraid as to how the next few minutes would play out. Looking at Beca for any clues whatsoever as to how Beca was taking her recent declaration. Choe was actually scared to see that Beca's face was devoid of emotion and the brunette was just staring blankly into space.

"Beca?" Chloe asked tentatively, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Chloe was cut off by a soft pair of lips on her own. Eyes open in shock, it took Chloe a second to realize that holyshitBecaMitchellwaskissingher. Quickly coming to her senses after that, Chloe returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm as she could, doing her best to convey all the pent up emotion and unsaid words through a kiss.

Finally breaking apart, Chloe's heart melted at Beca's shy smile. Reaching out, Chloe tucked a stray lock of hair behind Beca's ear.

"Did you mean that? All of that?" Beca asked quietly.

"Yeah… yea I did." Chloe smiled.

"Stay with me tonight then?" Beca asked shyly, "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Of course," Chloe said, climbing into bed and moving so that she could wrap her arms around Beca, "You're not going to be alone anymore."

* * *

**Aaaaaaand cut! So how was that? I meant to put that out like a week ago when I wrote this, but you know…. Effort and shit. Plus I've got a new GF, and school, and life, and you know how it goes. Time is kinda not on my side. But hopefully I can be forgiven? If not, I'll just post a new chapter of Just Bent Not Broken and hopefully be forgiven? The new chapter will be up by the end of the week, I promise, and this can hold you over until I post :) KING ALEX OUT ACA-BITCHES!**


End file.
